lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptune
This article is about 'Neptune 'in the Lyrical World. The biggest cities Religion Lyrical Song Contest Presence at events will be on Semi-final 1, Semi-final 2, and on Grand Final of Lyrical Song Contest 24. National selections NeptuneVoice is official national final in Neptune. Editions of NeptuneVoice: NeptuneVoice 1 for #26. NeptuneVoice 2 for #27. History of Neptune in Lyrical Song Contest Lyrical Song Contest 15 Lyrical Song Contest 15 took place in Arcenciel, . debuted in Lyrical Song Contest in this edition. First Neptunian representatives was Wham! with song "Last Christmas". They had 7th place with 134 points in The Blast and 15th place with 31 points in The Main Event. This was Neptunian votes in The Blast: 25 points for Antonia feat. Jay Sean - Wild Horses 18 points for Tamar Kaprelian - New Day 15 points for Panetoz - Vissla Med Mig 12 points for Christoph Watrin & StadtkintT - Rot Grün Blau 10 points for Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You 8 points for Le Maine - Daughter Of A King 6 points for Anna-Maria Zimmermann - Tanz 4 points for Megan And Liz - It's Christmas Time 2 points for Demy - Rodino Oneiro 1 point for Amelia Lily - California And Neptunian votes in The Main Event 25 points for Antonia feat. Jay Sean - Wild Horses 18 points for Tamar Kaprelian - New Day 15 points for Panetoz - Vissla Med Mig 12 points for Demy - Rodino Oneiro 10 points for Kendji Girac - Andalouse 8 points for Ruth Lorenzo - Gigantes 6 points for Christoph Watrin & StadtkintT - Rot Grün Blau 4 points for Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You 2 points for Freya - Into The Fire 1 point for Tiffany Desrories - Fearless Lyrical Song Contest 16 Lyrical Song Contest 16 took place in Ageos, after winning Lyrical Song Contest 15 by Kendji Girac. In this edition Neptunian representative was Kasia Popowska with song "Przyjdzie Taki Dzień (This Day Will Come)". She had 11th place with 63 points, so she didn't qualify to Grand Final. This was Neptunian votes in Semi-Final 2: 25 points for Bentley Jones - Nothing, Everything 18 points for Britney Spears - Now That I Found You 15 points for Ariana Grande & The Weeknd - Love Me Harder 12 points for Maude - Rise Up 10 points for Paul Turner - C'est La Vie 8 points for Inna feat. Marian Hill - Diggy Down 6 points for Luminize - Kill It with Love 4 points for Nicole Scherzinger - Poison 2 points for Xriz - Oye Niña 1 point for Olia Tira - Unicel Meu This was Neptunian votes in Grand Final: 25 points for Britney Spears - Now That I Found You 18 points for Bentley Jones - Nothing, Everything 15 points for Ariana Grande & The Weeknd - Love Me Harder 12 points for The Vamps - Oh Cecilia 10 points for Nicole Scherzinger - Poison 8 points for Maude - Rise Up 6 points for Marina & The Diamonds - Happy 4 points for Ana Maria & Bogomil - Teb Si Pozhelah 2 points for Paris-Africa - Faire Des Ricochets 1 point for Victoria Justice - Beggin' On Your Knees Children's Lyrical Song Contest Classic Lyrical Song Contest Category:Countries